Call My Name, And I'll Save You
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: #CHAP 1 UP!#Panggil namaku, maka aku akan menyelamatkanmu./Panggil namaku, saat adikku menyebut nama keluargaku./Panggil namaku, jika kau memang masih mengingat aku./Sebuah teror yang disebabkan adiknya sendiri, Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan mereka yang akan dibunuh, namun ia tidak bisa sebelum mereka menyebut namanya, dan tak ada satu pun yang menyebut namanya kecuali.../Mind RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Darkfict, Chara Death, EYD berantakan, typos, abal, gaje, rush,dll**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Horror, Mistery, Friendship**

**A/N : Whuaaa~ mau lanjutin fic 'Aku Benci Mengakui Ini' malah muncul ide bikin fic horror ._." gomen ne. Soalnya, sayangkan kalo sebuah ide muncul langsung dibuang gitu aja xD lagian aku masih bingung juga dengan kelanjutan fic ABMI, *nyengir* yosh! Mungkin langsung ke cerita aja deh.**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

**PROLOGUE**

Panggil namaku, maka aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

.

Panggil namaku, saat adikku menyebut nama keluargaku.

.

Panggil namaku, jika kau memang masih mengingat aku.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, lebih dikenal dengan Muzashii Sakura. Kau tau kenapa? Semua orang melupakan nama keluargaku yang sebenarnya –Haruno- karena mereka selalu memanggilku Muzashii (miskin). Gadis miskin yang mampu masuk ke sekolahan elit di Konoha. Tentu saja, aku ini adalah salah satu siswa Konoha International High School. Dan aku adalah siswi yang mati kehabisan oksigen di dalam loker. Ya, kau benar, aku sudah lama mati.

Perbuatan keji yang di lakukan semua teman- bukan! Musuhku yang sekelas atau pun yang berbeda kelas. Mereka menyiksaku, mengejekku, melecehkanku, selalu seperti itu setiap hari. Hanya karena aku orang miskin yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari para guru karena kecerdasan otakku yang di atas rata-rata. Dan hebatnya, tak ada satu guru pun yang mengetahui semua ini.

Meski begitu, aku bukanlah seorang pendendam yang rela membunuh mereka satu persatu karena telah melecehkanku. Tidak! Kecuali adikku, Haruno Hinata. Gadis berumuran 15 tahun yang sangat manis dan terlihat polos, kau perlu tahu bahwa adikku itu telah lama mati karena dibunuh massa akibat terlalu banyak meresahkan warga. Ya, dia memiliki kelainan jiwa yang hobi membunuh. Dan yang sangat aku tahu, dia begitu menyayangiku dan keluarganya.

Oleh karena itu, saat berita kematianku telah menyebar, disinilah ia sekarang, menetap di gedung Konoha International High School. Membalas dendam kepada semua orang yang telah meyakitiku. Menyebutkan nama keluargaku sebelum membunuh untuk mengingatkan seseorang itu padaku, namun sayang ... yang mereka ingat hanya Muzashii Sakura, bukan Haruno Sakura.

Tak ada yang selamat, tak ada yang bisa melarikan diri, tak ada yang hidup, kecuali satu orang yang mampu mengingat dan memanggil namaku, dia adalah ...

**TBC**

Nyehehehe x3

Prologue dulu ah ... xD

Gimana? Menarik ga? Bagus ga?

Dilanjut jangan?

Minta repiyuw!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Darkfict, Chara Death, EYD berantakan, Typos bertebaran, abal, gaje, rush,dll**

**Pair : NaruSaku**

**Genre : Horror, Mistery, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**If you dont like, dont read!**

**Happy Reading (^,^)**

**.**

**Cucuran darah pertama**

**Konoha, 21 Mei 20xx**

"Hahaha ... iya kau benar, Karin," gadis bercepol dua itu tertawa sembari berjalan. Kedua tangannya terlihat tengah memeluk beberapa buku yang cukup tebal. Di sampingnya juga terdapat dua orang gadis lainnya yang memakai seragam sama seperti Tenten.

"Tentu saja. Aku jadi tak bisa menyiksa si Muzashii itu," gadis dengan paras cantik dan surai berwarna merah pekat itu tersenyum licik dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan keegoisan.

"Tapi Karin, bagaimana jika semua orang menuduh kita?"

TAP!

Langkah kaki gadis yang bernama Karin itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah loker. Mata _red crystal_-nya menatap tajam ke arah gadis berambut pirang berhias mata _aquamarine_ itu yang berkilat.

"Bilang saja kalau itu hanya balasan karena telah menganggu Sasuke," sebelah tangannya mulai membuka loker tersebut.

"Tapi, bukankah kita sama saja seperti kriminal?"

"Apa maksudmu?" ia menatap tajam ke arah Tenten, "Kita bukan krminal! Lagi pula kita 'kan ha—eh?"

Ketiga gadis itu mulai memfokuskan mata mereka ke arah sebuah kertas di dalam loker tersebut. Kertas bertuliskan angka satu dengan nama Karin berada di bawahnya. Terlebih lagi, kertas tersebut seolah mengeluarkan bau amis darah yang menyengat, membuat mereka harus menutup hidung.

"Apa-apaan ini?" dengan kasar Karin mengambil kertas tersebut dan langsung merobeknya kecil-kecil, "Kertas bau! Tak berguna! Siapa yang menaruhnya di dalam lokerku?"

Ino dan Tenten mengkerutkan alisnya sembari bertukar pandang. Mereka heran pada pernyataan Karin barusan. Kenapa? Karena semua loker yang berada di sekolah ini mempunyai satu kunci untuk membukanya, dan kunci tersebut dipegang oleh masing-masing siswa. Tak ada yang mungkin membuka loker Karin karena pasti kunci tersebut berada di tangan Karin, tidak mungkin di tangan orang lain. Lalu, siapa yang bisa membuka dan memasukan kertas tersebut kecuali Karin?

"_Ne_, Karin?"

"Hn," gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Ino, "Apa?"

"Bukankah kunci loker ini ada di tanganmu?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kira loker ini tak akan bisa terbuka oleh orang lain kecuali olehmu," jawab Tenten seraya berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini sedang bercanda ya?"

Gadis berkacamata itu terdiam, sejenak berpikir. Perkataan sahabatnya barusan memang terdengar sedikit ganjil, namun nampaknya Karin tidak mau ambil pusing tentang itu, jadi ia putuskan untuk melupakan masalah tadi.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak mau tahu," ucapnya setelah mengambil beberapa buku dan kemudian kembali menutup loker tersebut, "Lebih baik, kalian tutup mulut tentang ini."

Karin mulai melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Tenten dan Ino, sejenak kembali bertukar pandang sembari mengangkat kedua pundak mereka, sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menghampiri Karin yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

**=0=0=0=**

TENG TONG!

Bel sekolah berbunyi sangat nyaring. Seluruh murid bergegas meninggalkan koridor dan lekas memasuki kelas masing-masing. Di saat keadaan telah sepi, secarik kertas yang tadi telah disobek menjadi serpihan kecil itu, kini kembali utuh tanpa ada sedikit pun bekas robekan. Dan perlahan kertas tersebut terombang-ambing di tengah koridor akibat hembusan angin. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar derap langkah kaki dan juga tertawaan khas anak kecil.

"Hahahaha ... hihihihi ..."

TAP TAP

"Hihii ..."

Sekelibat bayangan mulai terlihat di sepanjang koridor. Perlahan tapi pasti, bayangan tersebut mulai menjelma menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat tengah tertawa sembari memegang pisau. Meski minimnya sinar matahari karena masih pagi, namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa di sekeliling lehernya terdapat luka bekas tusukan, rambut indigo panjang yang berantakan, pakaian putih yang ia kenakan tercampur dengan noda merah yang ternyata adalah darah.

TAP TAP

"Hahaha ..."

TAP TAP

Wajah mulus sang gadis terlihat babak belur, dengan berbagai luka sayatan yang mengeluarkan darah. Seraya berjalan gontay, ia mengigit jari telunjuk kanannya yang dipenuhi darah sampai sikut. Ia tersenyum senang, kadang terkekeh pelan, lalu kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha ..."

TAP TAP

"Hihihi ..."

TAP TAP

"Hahaha ... eh?" ia terdiam seketika seraya memiringkan kepalanya, ia mengerjapkan mata _lavender_-nya yang bekilat lalu kembali tertawa, "Haha ... hihihi ... _neechan _..."

JREP!

Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu menghilang, digantikan dengan bayangan putih yang seolah tengah bersender di samping loker. Beberapa detik setelah gadis itu menghilang, bayangan putih tersebut mulai menembus loker dengan nomor 444 hingga menghilang seutuhnya.

=0=0=0=

Ketiga gadis itu berpisah di persimpangan koridor. Setelah melambaikan tangan kepada sahabatnya, Karin mulai melangkah memasuki kelas 2A-Bahasa. Ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat segerombolan siswi tengah berebut untuk duduk di samping pemuda berambut hitam. Seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dengan sombong Karin kembali melangkah. Gerombolan siswi itu seketika bubar tatkala melihat gadis tersebut mendekat. Dan ia pun menyeringai lebar, membuat bulu kuduk para siswi itu berdiri.

"_Ohayou_ ... Sasuke-_kun_ ..."

CUP!

Dengan cepat gadis yang baru saja datang itu mencium pipi sang kekasih—atau lebih tepatnya Karin yang menganggapnya kekasih. Pemuda berhiaskan _onyx_ hitam itu hanya diam, sekilas mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menghapus bekas ciuman yang diberikan Karin.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak bersama Shikamaru?" tanya Karin sembari mulai duduk di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan tampang datar.

"Ah ... Sasuke-_kun_ ... jangan jutek begitu dong," gadis bersurai merah itu menggandeng tangan kekar milik sang Uchiha, "Aku ini 'kan kekasihmu."

"Terserah."

"_Yatta_! Sasuke-_kun_ baik!" teriaknya dengan girang.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan manik hitamnya ke arah pintu kelas, ia merasa bosan dengan sikap gadis tersebut. Jika bukan karena kedua orangtuanya yang menjodohkannya dengan gadis itu, dan jika bukan karena ayahnya yang merupakan kepala sekolah di _Konoha International Senior High School_, ia bahkan tidak sudi untuk berdekatan dengan Karin.

Ketika ia memalingkan pandangannya, kedua _onyx_ hitam itu menangkap bayangan pemuda Nara yang tengah berjalan bersama sahabat pirangnya. Dengan cepat bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha itu, Nara Shikamaru juga adalah pemuda tampan yang diidamkan para gadis, dan tentu saja pemuda pirang itu juga orang yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari para siswi, dia Namikaze Naruto. Tak heran jika kedatangan mereka kembali membuat gaduh seisi kelas tersebut, para siswi yang tadinya mengelilingi Sasuke kini berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk menyapa kedua pemuda itu dari dekat.

Seperti halnya Sasuke, pemuda Nara itu tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang para siswi lakukan, ia hanya berjalan seperti biasa menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Namun, yang satu ini berbeda, Naruto tidak seperti mereka berdua. Walau pun tentu saja ia juga tidak tertarik kepada para siswi tersebut, namun setidaknya ia selalu melempar senyum yang membuat para siswi itu semakin tertarik.

Seraya tersenyum, Naruto meminta para siswi itu untuk memberinya jalan agar bisa sampai di tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Shikamaru. Tentu saja karena sifat baiknya, semua siswi itu menurut dan membuka jalan agar pemuda Namikaze itu dapat lewat.

"Uangnya belum aku terima," ucap Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa Shikamaru telah duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tenang saja, nanti aku kirim."

Gadis besurai merah itu hanya menatap heran ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru secara bergantian. Ia tidak mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku sudah susah payah mendapatkannya."

"Mendapatkan apa?" tanya Karin yang mulai angkat suara, setelah sedari tadi merasa penasaran.

"Tutup mulutmu," jawab Sasuke tajam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Sasu?"

"Aku bilang diam!"

"Tidak mau!" iris _red crystal_-nya mendelik tajam, "Kau ini selalu acuh padaku, padahal aku ini kekasihmu."

"Dia benar, Sasu," Shikamaru terkekeh, "Tenang saja, akan aku bayar meski kau hanya menciumnya."

"Tentu saja kau harus. Itu sudah termasuk kontrak."

"Aku akan membayarmu 3 juta."

"Apa?" _onyx_-nya berkilat, "Kau kira mudah untuk mendapatkan dia, ha?"

BRAAKK!

Pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi terdiam itu tiba-tiba membanting tas miliknya ke atas meja, membuat seisi kelas menatap ke arahnya. Shikamaru terkejut tatkala menatap sepasang _blue shapire_ itu seolah menyiratkan kemarahan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap dingin ke Naruto.

"10 juta," ucapnya secara tiba-tiba, membuat kedua pemuda itu terkejut.

"10 juta?" Karin kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan membayarmu 10 juta," manik secerah langit itu mendelik tajam, "Asal kau tidak mengungkit masalah dia lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak berhenti menatap ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah mendorongnya untuk membayar sebanyak itu. Dan Sasuke mengerti apa yang diinginkan Naruto setelah ia membayarnya dengan 10 juta.

"Baik, aku terima," senyuman licik terukir di bibir sang Uchiha.

"_Deal_?" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"_Deal_!"

Keduanya berjabat tangan tanda menyetujui. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti, namun ia merasa senang karena ia tak perlu untuk membayar 3 juta pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Karin masih penasaran akan apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Naruto mau membayar Sasuke dengan jumlah uang yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gadis itu tak lelah bertanya, "Ada apa ini? 10 juta? Untuk apa?"

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu," pemuda berambut model _emo_—atau lebih tepatnya model pantat ayam itu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap lurus ke arah papan tulis.

"Sasu, hari ini kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" geramnya kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku kira jika Paman Fugaku tahu tentang ini maka—"

"Hentikan," potong Sasuke sembari memutar bola matanya, "Akan aku ceritakan tapi tidak disini."

"Asyiiikkk ..." wajahnya berseri.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, ini bukan kali pertamanya ia mendapat ancaman seperti itu dari Karin. Pertama kali Sasuke mengabaikan ancaman tersebut, ia harus rela mendampingi Karin seharian, dan menurutnya hal itu sangat menjijikan. Sehingga, ia merasa jera dan lebih memilih mengikuti apa yang gadis merah itu inginkan dari pada harus terjebak seharian dengan monster berkacamata itu.

"Hey, Sasu, ceritanya kenapa tidak disini saja?" Karin memulai aksinya lagi.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali," Sasuke mulai frustasi.

"Aku 'kan cuma bertanya! Kenapa tidak—"

"Guru Kakashi sudah datang."

"Eh?"

Manik dengan warna merah itu menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, dimana seorang lelaki paruh baya tengah berjalan menuju meja guru. Lelaki itu membawa beberapa buku di tangannya, buku yang diperkirakan milik siswa. Semua murid yang melihat kedatangannya lekas berdiri dan memberi salam pada lelaki berambut _silver_ itu. Lelaki yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu pun juga memberi salam dan sedikit mengucapkan kata pembuka sebelum memulai pelajarannya. Kakashi yang merupakan guru mata pelajaran Matematika tersebut mulai membagikan buku tugas milik siswa yang beberapa hari lalu telah ia periksa.

"Temari ..."

"Ya."

"Sasori ..."

"Ya, Guru."

"Deidara ..."

Beberapa murid yang dipanggil namanya lantas berjalan ke depan untuk mengambil buku masing-masing. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi terdiam tatkala tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku dengan sampul berwara _pink_ cerah serta berhiaskan gambar buah _cherry_. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik dari buku ini, dan ia tahu bahwa pemilik buku ini telah pergi, sehingga Kakashi melewatkan buku tersebut lalu menyimpannya di samping buku yang lain.

Karin yang melihat tingkah aneh Kakashi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lagi-lagi, gadis bersurai merah pekat itu dilanda rasa penasaran, dan tanpa aba-aba ia lekas bertanya.

"Guru, itu buku siapa?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Ini?" Kakashi menunjuk buku di sampingnya.

"Ya iyalah yang itu! Memangnya yang mana lagi?" Karin kembali menonjolkan sikap angkuh dan ketidaksopanannya kepada guru, hanya karena dia menyandang status sebagai anak dari kepala sekolah.

"Maaf, saya kira yang kamu maksud buku yang saya pegang ini," ucap Kakashi dengan hormat walaupun ada sedikit rasa kesal di hatinya.

"Ck, memangnya itu buku punya siapa sih?"

"Oh ini ... buku ini milik Haruno—"

"Hahahaha ..."

Ucapan Kakashi tiba-tiba terpotong oleh suara tertawaan anak kecil, membuat Karin mengernyit heran. Ia mulai menatap ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang yang tadi tertawa, namun Karin hanya melihat semua murid yang terduduk manis tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun. Baginya semua ini terasa ... aneh.

'Ini aneh sekali, rasanya tadi ada yang tertawa,' gumamnya.

Karena masih merasa penasaran, akhirnya gadis tersebut memilih untuk bertanya kembali kepada Kakashi dan mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang semakin terasa.

"Tadi Guru bilang itu milik siapa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Ini milik Haruno—"

"Hahaha ... hihihi ..."

DEG!

Semilir angin dingin mulai terasa dari arah belakang. Karin kembali menoleh, ia merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya, namun kenyataannya tidak ada. Terpaksa ia mengelus tengkukna yang mulai terasa dingin dan juga sedikit merinding.

'Ada apa ini?' ia kembali bergumam.

Iris matanya menatap satu per satu murid yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada pergerakan atau perkataan yang terdengar. Semuanya terdiam dan hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Ketika Karin menatap teliti ke arah gurunya, ia terkejut mendapati bahwa gurunya juga ikut terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ka—kalian kenapa?"

Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Hey!"

Tak ada yang bergerak.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Jawab aku!" teriaknya frustasi.

TAP TAP TAP

"Hahaha ..."

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dari arah luar. Tubuh gadis tersebut tiba-tiba terpaku, angin dingin kembali terasa dari arah belakang. Sekelibat bayangan hitam mulai bermunculan di hadapannya, membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"A—ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Rasa takut mulai menyelimuti dirinya tatkala ia menyadari bahwa ada hal yang tidak beres disini. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafas berat, beberapa kali juga ia mencoba untuk berteriak atau sekalian berlari dari tempat ini, namun ia tidak bisa. Detik selanjutnya, tubuh Karin bergetar hebat tatkala melihat bayangan hitam di depan pintu kelas.

"Si—siapa itu?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara tertawaan yang terdengar. Karin meneguk ludah. Berbagai pemikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otaknya.

"Hihihii ..."

"Hey, jangan bercanda denganku ya! Atau kau ingin aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini?" teriaknya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hahaha ..."

TAP TAP

SREETT!

Pintu geser itu dibuka perlahan, membuat keringat dingin mulai menetes. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat dari celah pintu itu adalah sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah.

"Ha—ru—no ... hahaha ..."

TAP TAP

Karin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ketakutan telah sukses menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini, ia ingin lari sekarang juga, ia ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, namun tubuhnya terasa kelu.

Karin terus merutuk di dalam hati. Ia mencoba meyakikan dirinya sendiri kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang ia alami ketika sedang tidur di tengah jam pelajaran. Ia terus meyakinkan bahwa semua sosok atau bayangan yang melayang di depannya itu hanya halusinasi semata.

Beberapa detik setelah ia menutup matanya, suara tertawaan itu menghilang, begitu juga dengan suara derap langkah kaki. Suasana di sekitarnya sunyi, semilir angin dingin pun sudah tidak ada.

Heran.

Karin mengernyit. Tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar hebat lagi, rasa takutnya mulai surut. Kembali di dorong oleh rasa penasaran, gadis itu mulai membuka kelopak matanya hingga terbuka lebar.

Terkejut.

"Kemana semua orang?"

Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Hanya terdapat meja dan kursi tanpa ada yang menempati.

'Sepertinya aku dikerjain,' geramnya kesal.

Sembari beranjak berdiri, gadis itu berkacak pinggang, "Bagus! Sekarang aku sendirian! Kemana semua orang?" Karin membalikkan badannya, "Hey! Ini tidak lucu! Permainan macam apa ini? Awas saja jika nanti aku bertemu kalian!" teriaknya entah pada siapa, namun tiba-tiba saja ...

"Hihii ..."

DEG!

Amarah yang sempat memuncak itu kini mereda dengan cepat. Karin merasakan kehadiran sosok lain di balik punggungnya. Semilir angin dingin kian terasa menyengat dan menusuk tengkuknya. Sembari meneguk ludah, ia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang, dan ...

"Hahaha ... Ha—ru—no ... hihihi ..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

**=0=0=0=**

Pemuda berabut silver itu tak henti menatap ke arah jam tangan miliknya, ia merasa aneh setelah melihat tingkah salah satu anak muridnya. Semenjak muridnya itu meminta izin untuk ke toilet, Kakashi merasakan hawa dingin yang tidak biasa.

'Kemana gadis itu?' gumamnya dalam hati, 'Ini sudah setengah jam pelajaran.'

Kakashi merasa cemas, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Karin, meskipun dirinya sering tidak diberi rasa hormat oleh Karin, namun ia tahu jika Karin mengalami sesuatu kejadian buruk pastilah Kakashi yang akan disalahkan karena ini adalah jam pelajarannya.

Rasa khawatir serta heran ternyata bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Kakashi, beberapa murid yang telah diberi tugas pun tengah asyik mengobrol tentang Karin. Sesaat setelah gadis itu menanyakan tentang sebuah buku pada Kakashi, sikapnya berubah menjadi aneh, tak heran jika seluruh murid di ruangan itu mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Ada apa dengan si _redhead_ berkacamata itu?" ucap salah seorang pemuda dengan alisnya yang tebal.

"Entahlah, dia kelihatan aneh, dan tak seperti biasanya dia meminta izin ke toilet," jawab pemuda berambut cokelat panjang.

"Aku merasakan hal buruk," timpal Lee kemudian.

**=0=0=0=**

SRETT!

"Kyaaaaa! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Gadis itu terus berteriak sekuat tenaga saat rambut merahnya di tarik dengan kasar, dan seluruh tubuhnya terseret di atas lantai koridor. Tak ayal jika cairan bening terus menyeruak keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Hahahaha ..."

Hinata—yang tak lain adalah gadis yang kini tengah menyeret Karin, terus saja tertawa sembari menggigit jari telunjuknya yang dipenuhi darah. Pisau tajam yang digenggamnya dengan sukses mengarah tepat ke puncak kepala Karin.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hihihi ... hahahaha ..."

SREETT!

Karin terus meronta, ia terus menggerakan seluruh anggota tubunya, berharap ia dapat lepas dan segera melarikan diri menjauhi gadis itu. Namun sayang, rambutnya dijambak dengan keras, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Lepaskan! Aku mohon!"

Tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil bermata lavender itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia juga berhenti menarik rambut Karin. Tertawaan yang selalu dikeluarkannya kini juga ikut terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Karin yang dengan susah payah mulai bangkit.

Sebisa mungkin Karin segera berdiri dan ingin secepatnya melarikan diri, walaupun kakinya serasa bergetar hebat dan tubuhnya telah dipenuhi keringat dingin. Saat dia telah berdiri, dari balik kacamata miliknya, ia melihat sosok gadis di hadapannya tidak menapakkan kaki, dia melayang! Itu telah sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan ketika ia hendak berlari ...

TAP!

Salah satu lengan Hinata telah menempel di atas kepala Karin, otomatis darah yang berada di lengan gadis mungil itu menempel seluruhnya ke dalam helaian rambut indah Karin.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air matanya kembali berlinang, Karin tidak bisa mengatakan atau melakukan apapun, ia terlalu takut. Takut saat melihat sosok itu, takut dengan darah yang keluar dari bekas luka Hinata, takut dengan apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan padanya.

"Uzumaki Karin," ia menyeringai.

DEG!

Kepalanya langsung menengadah ke atas dengan mata tertutup, dan ...

"Kyaaaaa!"

_._

"_**Karin-sama, tolong keluarkan aku! Buka pintu kamar mandinya!**_

"_Tidak bisa! Itu hukumanmu karena telah menganggu Sasu-kun, kau mengerti Mu-za-shii?"_

"_**Aku mohon, Karin-sama!"**_

"_Diam! Nikmati saja waktumu di dalam sana, hahaha ..."_

_._

"_**Ma—maafkan aku, Karin. A—aku tidak bermaksud—aahhh!"**_

"_Kau bilang aku apa? Karin? Lancang sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu! Apa kau ingin aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini, ha?"_

"_**Ma—maaf, Karin-sama."**_

"_Heh, Muzashii! Aku sudah memperingatimu, jangan sekali-kali mendekati dia!"_

"_**Ta—pi ... Sasuke—kun bilang—aaahhhh!"**_

"_Heh! Beraninya kau memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke-kun'! Yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu, hanya aku!"_

_._

"_Aku sudah muak denganmu! Berdiamlah disana sampai kau mati! Hahaha ..."_

"_**Karin-sama! Keluarkan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernafas disini—uhuk! Uhuk!"**_

"_Mati saja kau! Muzashii sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini!"_

"_**Karin-sama! Buka! Nafasku sesak! Karin-sa—uhuk!"**_

"_Hahaha ..."_

_._

"Ha—ru—no ... hahahaha ..."

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Secepat kilat Karin menepis tangan itu dan segera berlari. Suara-suara yang tadi ia dengar, suara itu seolah ingin membunuhnya, ia merasa frustasi dan ingin mati jika mendengar suara itu.

Karin berlari tanpa arah, tak peduli kemana, asal dirinya bisa menjauh dari gadis setan itu. Beberapa kali ia berteriak meminta tolong, namun tak ada yang menyahut. Dengan putus asa ia terus berlari, dan ...

TAP!

Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Dilihatnya sosok dengan pakaian putih dan rambut indigo yang berantakan itu tengah melayang ke arahnya. Seringai khas iblis terukir jelas dalam raut wajah Hinata yang dipenuhi luka.

"Hihihi ..."

"Ti—tidak! Ja—jangan mendekat!" Karin berjalan mundur dengan ketakutan.

"Ha—ru—no ... hahaha ..."

"Pe—pergi! A—aku bi—bilang pergi!"

"Hahaha ... hihihi ..."

**=0=0=0=**

"Guru!" pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, membuat sang Guru menoleh.

"Ya, ada apa, Kabuto?" tanya Kakashi sembari berdiri.

"Anooo ... apa Anda tidak akan mencari Karin?"

"Eh?"

"Ini sudah lama sekali, pelajaran pun akan segera selesai. Saya merasa ada yang aneh dengan dia," jawab Kabuto yang langsung mendapat banyak respon dari teman-temannya.

"Iya, Guru! Kabuto benar. Saya juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan Karin," timpal Chouji.

"Saya merasakan hawa tidak enak setelah Karin menanyakan buku tadi pada Guru," Lee menambahkan.

"Jangan-jangan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya."

Pernyataan terakhir dari Neji telah sukses membuat seisi kelas menjadi gaduh. Mereka semua sibuk membicarakan hal aneh yang dikeluarkan Karin. Kakashi yang melihat kegaduhan itu pun lekas mengetukkan penghapus papan tulis berkali-kali hingga mereka semua terdiam.

"Tenang semuanya!" ucapnya dengan tegas, "Karena ini masih jam pelajaran saya dan saya masih mempunyai tugas untuk mengajar di kelas ini, jadi saya tidak mungkin bisa mencari Karin."

"Lalu, siapa yang akan mencarinya jika bukan Guru?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja, Kabuto."

"Apa?" pemuda itu terkejut, "Saya? Tapi—"

"Ah iya! Bersama Neji," Kakashi cepat memotong pembicaraan, "Kalian bersedia 'kan?"

"Huuuhhh ... baiklah," Neji mengangguk pasrah dan lantas berdiri, "Ayo Kabuto, _iku yo_ ..."

"Tu—tunggu dulu—ah! Sial!"

Kabuto belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena sebelah tangannya telah ditarik dengan cepat oleh Neji.

**=0=0=0=**

CLEB!

"Aaahhhh!"

Karin mengerang kesakitan saat sebuah pisau menancab di betis kirinya. Hal itu membuat ia terjatuh ke bawah dengan darah segar mengalir dari luka tersebut. Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba mencabut pisau itu, dan Karin kembali mengerang lantas melemparkan pisau tersebut ke sembarang arah.

"Hahahaha ..."

Hinata menapakkan kakinya di atas cairan berwarna merah pekat itu. Tangannya meraih segenggam dari cairan tersebut, lekas ia menempelkannya ke pipi kanannya lalu ke leher. Ia pun kembali tertawa denga sedikit menjilat darah tersebut, membuat Karin semakin merinding ketakutan.

"Pergi kau!" teriak Karin saat menyadari Hinata tengah mendekat.

"Hahahah ...," ia kembali menggigit telunjuknya yang dipenuhi darah.

Deg!

Tatapan Hinata yang tadinya biasa saja kini berubah tajam dan menatap Karin seolah ingin memakannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai terangkat dan di arahkan tepat dimana Karin berada, lalu ...

"Haruno!"

Entah asalnya dari mana, berpuluh-puluh pisau berdatangan dan mendekat ke arah Karin. Refleks gadis bersurai merah itu mencoba mundur dengan kakinya yang terluka.

"Ti—tidak! Ja—jangan!"

"Ha—"

"Aku mohon ... jangan ..."

"—ru—"

"Jangan ... jangan ..."

"—no!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

CLEB!

**=0=0=0=**

"Jadi, sebaiknya kita cari kemana dulu? Tidak mungkin kita harus ke toilet perempuan," dengus Kabuto kesal.

"Kita cari ke aula," jawab Neji dengan datar, "Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melihatnya di aula."

"Tapi tadi dia 'kan meminta izin ke toilet."

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak ingin ke sana?"

Kauto terdiam. Ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan terus mengikuti Neji yang berjalan menuju pintu aula. Sedangkan Neji yang terlebih dulu sampai, mulai membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

CIIITTT!

Deritan pintu terdengar sangat pelan. Matanya mulai menerawang jauh ke dalam, dan seketika itu juga ...

BLAM!

Neji menghentakkan pintu itu dengan keras saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok perempuan di dalam sana. Sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan genangan darah yang mengelilinya. Kabuto yang juga melihatnya hanya dapat tertegun tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Karin!"

Neji segera berlari menghampiri tubuh kelu di hadapanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat menatap banyaknya luka bekas tusukan disekujur tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Si—siapa yang melakukan ini?" ucapnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Neji!

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kabuto segera menoleh. Neji mendapati Kabuto telah menggenggam sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan angka satu dengan nama Karin di bawahnya.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

**TBC**

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Aku nyadar ko, ini fic genre horor tapi horor-nya malah nggak kerasa ToT jujur aja, aku belum pernah bikin fic horor kaya gini. Aku juga yang ceroboh, maen publish prolog gaje yang bikin penasaran para readers. Jadi bingung sendiri pas nyadar kalo aku ga bakat di genre horor xO gomen! Gomen! *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya* aku sudah bener-bener ngeluarin semua kemampuanku (?) dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf banget kalo mengecewakan, aku juga ga bisa jamin bakal apdet chap depan, alasannya karena selain ga bakat, aku udah memprediksikan kalo readers juga ga suka.

Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca fic ini, maaf udah bikin penasaran, dan sekarang aku minta review-nya. Ikhlas dah mau dikritik apapun juga, asal jangan flame! T3T


End file.
